En algún lugar del trago
by Kirsche
Summary: Perdido en tu insana obsesión producto de sus ojos, manos y cabellos; incapaz de confesarlo o contenerte, huiste a este bar de mala muerte. Hijo del infortunio, bebe esta copa que puede disgustarte o extasiarte, pero algo debe provocarte. Varias Parejas.
1. Afuera Mientras Llueve

Disclaimer, VK pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

Esta serie de one-shots, es para la Tabla Alcohólica, de la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Aquí colocaré los one-shots, que pueden ser humorísticos, como angst o románticos. Serán de diversas parejas (canon/crack/yaoi/yuri/het), los capítulos serán autoconclusivos. El rating es variado, desde G hasta NC-17.

Naturalmente esta autora no conoce la vergüenza, ni la moral, ni la cordura, si quieres desquiciarte un rato, andando a leer de este trago.

Título: Afuera Mientras Llueve

Pairing: Kaname/Yuuki/Zero.

Prompt: Margarita

Rating: PG

Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 35 en adelante.

Afuera Mientras Llueve

Alzando la vista al cielo lo sabía, lo intuía, era como si el viento lo avecinara y las nubes la solaparan, después de todo estaba sola en aquel recóndito lugar, ni siquiera los gritos desesperados de Aidou-senpai la consolaban. Divagaba entonces la mirada por entre los recovecos del sitio, esperando encontrar algo en qué entretenerse, algo con lo cual fantasear que no estaba en ese lugar.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuál es el humor de las marmotas?

Suponía que era mejor a preguntarse por aquellos que no estaban cerca de ella. Dolía, se le anegaban los ojos mientras tarareaba una canción que desconocía, y se sentía estúpida, porque hacía algo que realmente no deseaba hacer ¿es que acaso eso no era la vida? Reía, por eso no le gustaba estar sola, por eso prefería encerrarse a estudiar sobre ética, aritmética, balística, química, lo que fuera pero que le alejara la mente de esas insanas preguntas ¿dónde estaba Aidou-senpai?

¿Debía llamarle? Abrió la boca pero se contuvo ¿y si luego ya no podía parar?, ¿si después dejaba fluir todo?, ¿y si se inmolaba entre grito y grito? Tenía miedo, pues no sabía que podía salir de sus labios, se llenaba de pánico al fantasear con la idea de llamarle por equivocación, por dejar a su subconsciente salir. ¿Qué pensaría Aidou-senpai de ella?, ¿y Kaname? Sabía que a él no le importaba, o decía no importarle, pero ¿cómo olvidar ese matiz de reproche en sus palabras?, ¿ese calvario en su mirada? Ella era mala, en verdad lo era.

Se recargó sobre la ventana, afuera el olor a tierra húmeda inundaba todo el lugar. Le gustaría convertirse en lodo, así la lluvia le golpearía y se sentiría más cercana a su real naturaleza. Se llevó las manos al rostro ¿cómo podía amar a dos personas cuando le consumía demasiado la culpa?, ¿cómo podía soportar que Kaname aceptara en silencio que amara a otro, cuando ella la única ante sus ojos?, ¿cómo podía aceptarse a sí misma, cuando ni siquiera sabía aún quien era?

Tocó la ventana con una mano ¿podía su corazón convertirse en planta o en piedra para ser lavada por la lluvia?

Entonces sintió aún más pánico, porque todo aquel dolor que sentía, toda aquella confusión en su mente, todo ese empelote de palabras y discusiones: desaparecería. Era absurdo, pero no quería dejarlo desvanecerse simplemente con la lluvia. Los amaba, con todo y que no entendiera como sucedía eso, los amaba, aunque calara el alma, aunque terminara empapada hasta los huesos. Los amaba y no podía ser de otra forma.

Necesitaba de Kaname como se necesitaba el respirar, porque él era su razón de ser, de vivir, de existir, por él había caminado en medio de las sombras, sin saber porqué o con qué. Se había entregado a él con o sin memorias. ¿Cómo podía abandonarle y no volverse loca en el intento?

De Zero, necesitaba su apoyo, sus manos, sus brazos, su cuerpo entero diciéndole que podía alcanzar el cielo en cualquier momento, que era útil aunque nadie más lo creyera. Requería de su sonrisa no confesa, proclamándole cuanto precisaba de sus tonterías. ¿Cómo podía no amarle y vivir sin recordarle?

Entonces era cuando más dolía, cuando más derruía, porque no los tenía, porque se sentía lejos de ellos, porque le era imposible segregarlos. Eran como esa bebida de la que tanto hablaba Aidou-senpai, esa que no debía tomar porque uno de sus ingredientes era muy fuerte.

Después de todo ¿qué hubiera sido de Kaname si Zero no hubiera estado para protegerla a ella? Kaname había requerido del cazador más de lo que se permitía admitir, había sido ese joven de cabellos plata el que había cuidado de ella día y noche sin descanso algo, dándole aquello de lo cual había carecido Yuuki, un amigo en el cual confiar, un confidente en el cual reposar, un hermano y amante silencioso en el cual volcarlo todo sin recibir nada a cambio.

¿Y qué hubiera sido de Zero sin Kaname? Del cual había necesitado de su presencia para recordarle cual era su objetivo en esta vida, darle una razón para la cual seguir adelante, aunque pareciera retorcida, aunque sonara aterradora, aunque atentara contra la misma existencia del de ojos violeta. Kaname en Zero era la excusa maligna, de porqué debía continuar respirando el día de mañana.

Sí, eran como la _Margarita_, Kaname era el tequila, quemaba por entero desde el primer contacto que se tenía, se deslizaba por las entrañas corroyendo todo aquello con lo que se topaba y por más fuerte que fuera su tacto, uno seguía tomándolo. Zero era como el jugo de limón, amargo al contacto, pero indispensable para darle un toque especial a los alimentos, y ella era el licor de naranja, que rebajaba, suavizaba y dulcificaba todo sabor muy fuerte. Sin uno de los tres elementos la bebida no era igual. Cuando uno de ellos faltaba, los otros dos, se encontraban incompletos, como si no tuvieran una razón de ser.

Y afuera mientras llueve, las piedras se van deslavando.

-

-

-

Así inicia esta tabla, que contiene mucho alcohol y poca sensatez. Si quieres acompañarnos en cada cóctel eres bienvenido, te aseguramos una silla en la barra, aperitivos ricos en calorías y una copa llena. Cuéntanos por medio de reviews o pms tus penas, ideas, sugerencias, fantasías de parejas o quejas sin tapujos, que aquí estamos abiertos a todo tipo de comentarios, yo sólo, no me hago cargo si beben demasiado.


	2. Fuga de Media Noche

Título: Fuga de Media Noche

Pairing: Senri Shiki/Kuran Kaname

Prompt: Contra la Barra

Rating: M

Advertencias: Spoilers del capítulo 35 en adelante, escenas eróticas entre chico y chico, sino te gusta el yaoi/slash, sólo da hacía atrás.

Fuga de Media Noche

Se deshacía, todo él parecía que se desvanecía entre sus brazos, cerraba los ojos tratando de acordarse que estaba prohibido, invitando a su mente a detener sus manos, pero de nuevo caía en sus labios ¿y qué si blasfemaba sobre sus principios? Sus dedos jugando sobre su pecho le convencían de olvidar hasta los límites del mundo.

Entre abrió los labios para sentirlo adentrarse, deslizándose perezosamente. Le escuchó respirar profundamente mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello, el noble aferró sus manos a los hombros de él ¿y qué más daba si traicionaba? Era incapaz de creer hasta en sus sentimientos.

"_Toc, toc"_ tocó cordura, pero indecencia tenía pereza de abrirle la puerta. Dio la espalda a la realidad, estaba cansado, estaba ebrio, estaba perdido en sus propios recuerdos. ¿Quién es ese que se ve en el espejo?, ese quien se mira y se mira pero se encuentra incompleto ¿quién es ese que se contempla perplejo? ese quien ha descubierto que hay algo incorrecto.

Sus manos sobre su cuerpo, tocando anatomía masculina hacían corto circuito en su cerebro. Es ilícito; pensaba, es oprobio; creía, es indecoroso; decía, es placentero; sentía. De nuevo se arrastraba al sentimiento, de nuevo se dejaba llevar, era agradable, era confuso, era mucho más fácil. ¿Para qué meditaba sobre lo correcto?

Vagamente se acordaba, había ido ahí por… quién sabe, la culpa, el aislamiento, la necesidad, el llamado del hogar. Ironía se entremezcló en sus pensamientos. Se apostó en la puerta esperando ser rechazado, pero la puerta se abrió y su corazón tembló. ¿Aún se escondía ahí el Sol? Mas Noche era quien lo había recibido. Hola, seco, parco, decoroso, educado. Silencio. Nunca habían hablado demasiado, apenas un par de frases entre cruzadas, más indirectas que directas y ahora ¿eran familiares?

El sangrepura estaba esperando, el noble también ¿qué? Quizás a una mentira. Los caballeros se sentaron cerca de la barra para seguir esperando, y bebieron y esperaron, y bebieron y esperaron, pero nadie llegó, nadie dijo basta, los dos se hundieron en la tragedia de un herido corazón solitario, en la desdicha de una infancia perdida, una juventud amarga, en la sombra de un hombre derruyendo sus almas.

—_Él…_ —salió de sus labios, no necesitó especificar ni nombre ni apellido, ambos desviaron la mirada.

—Olvídalo —susurró su primo mientras sus ojos brillan con el mismo color que el vino.

Olvidar, se sintió traicionado ¿cómo se borraba la sensación de haberlo tenido en su cuerpo?, ¿cómo difuminaba esas ideas siniestras de su cerebro?, ¿cómo evaporaba esos deseos de tocarle mientras gritaba su nombre, de poner las manos sobre los sangrepura y consumirlos lentamente?, ¿cómo deslavaba el anhelo de la carne calentándose por su roce?, ¿en dónde depositaba sus miedos de volverse otro ser?

Y al levantar la faz para observarle, parecía estar volteando al espejo, ahí estaba, ahí seguía, el borgoña y el rojo, le pertenecían a él, ¿siempre habían sido de él? Fugases luces volvían a su consciencia, iluminando sitios desconocidos, alumbrando instintos desatinados. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios.

Kuran bebió de su copa hasta el fondo, intentando ignorar su presencia, se sirvió una copa más, que de nuevo apuró. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Dejó caer su mano sobre la barra antes de volver a servirse.

El tacto de sus dedos ¿qué era ese sentimiento que encendía viejos recuerdos?, ¿qué era eso extendiéndose por su cuerpo? Eso tan anormal pero de alguna extraña manera real. Le escuchó intentar carraspear. —¿Y qué hago si no puedo olvidarlo? —trémulo había sido su intento, irracional porque lo había dicho sin siquiera meditarlo.

El vampiro frente a él estaba estoico, su vista no se apartaba de la mano que retenía sus dedos sin siquiera intentarlo, tenía la fuerza suficiente para retirar sus manos del agarre, tenía el poder para matarle, pero su voluntad parecía estar sometida. Se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

Más allá del escozor en la garganta, su cuerpo le necesitaba. El sangrepura entreabrió los labios, su cerebro reaccionó violentamente, sintiendo a sus músculos moverse, ahí estaba, esa poderosa escisión, esa duda que lo enloquecía ¿quién era?, ¿quién era el que demandaba todo eso? Su raciocinio proclamaba locura, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía que estaba bien estar encaramado sobre su primo?, ¿por qué se elevaba la temperatura de su cuerpo al ver a Kuran en tan temeroso estado?, ¿era _él_?, ¿seguía estando vivo dentro de su ser? O quizás… quizás… Shiki se había apoderado de los deseos de _él_?

¿Quién era quién?, ¿en dónde terminaba él?, ¿quién existía dentro de quién?, ¿ahora que debía hacer? Se inclina para comprobar que la ponzoña dentro de él, era propia y no de alguien más.

Oh veneno, oh delirio, asfíxiame entre tus brazos.

Podría excusarse diciendo que solo debía saberlo, podría excusarse diciendo que estaba demasiado ebrio, pero sus labios sobre los suyos, eran gloria absoluta y no existía lógica alguna que pudiera negarlo.

Kuran trata de reaccionar, pero sólo atina a desequilibrarse del banco. Los dos caen al suelo, el pequeño sobre el grande, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo continuar, el alcohol nubla en exceso los sentidos. La botella abierta cae casi sobre el límite de la barra. Llueve o siente que llueve, intenta discernir entre la realidad y la fantasía, pero el sabor y la esencia del vino en todos lados le aturden, aún así, más le cofunde saber que la compañía de Shiki, no es amarga. No sabe porqué, ni siquiera sabe si lo desea, pero vuelve a pegar sus labios a los de él mientras entierra sus manos en los cabellos de su noble primo. La pasión enciende su espíritu solitario, Yuuki, Yuuki ¿dónde está su pequeña hada? Yuuki, Yuuki ¿acaso no escuchas el lamento de mi alma? Yuuki, Yuuki, ¿por qué me has abandonado?, ¿acaso debía pedirle que le matara para que ella volviera los ojos sobre su presencia?

Pero ahí estaba su primo, tan extraño, tan ajeno, tan inefable, tan indescifrable, tan similar a su terrorífico maestro como a su dulce hermana y entonces su cerebro colapsaba, todo se dulía bajo el torbellino del vino. Vino eran sus cabellos, vino eran sus ojos, a vino sabía a él y vino era lo que le hacía sentirse así de bien.

Metió sus manos debajo de la camisa del sangrepura, él se incorporó sin dejar de buscar los arrumacos, los botones estorbaban, se le complicaban, le desesperaban pero tironeaba, su primo lo empujó, buscando respiro, consuelo un poco de espacio. Senri se despegó, pero el demonio en él habló, provocando que estrellara a Kaname contra la barra, presionándolo contra la madera, era él su dueño. La botella cayó al suelo. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, él era quien tenía el control, él mandaba. El moreno arqueó la espalda, exponiendo su inmaculado cuello, níveo placer se revelaba frente a sus ojos, con líneas rojas que le llamaban a la tentación, olió el aroma de la espesa sangre excelsa de los Kuran, mientras imaginaba en su paladar el sabor de ese veneno.

El mayor se movió, reaccionando a las caricias recibidas en ese punto tan sensible, con sus manos buscó el sostén de un mundo que se le desvanecía. Su dulce aroma, narcótico perfume, se extendió por toda la habitación. Sangre, vino, lujuria, era el almizcle de locura y decepción. El noble se llevó los dedos del sangrepura a la boca. Príncipe, líder, primo, amigo, ¿quién eres? vestido de ti mismo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, uno, dos, tres o quince, no importaba quien más estaba con ellos o sin ellos en la habitación de sus pensamientos, ahora se encontraban los dos sumergidos en un torbellino sin sentido, ni destino, lo que estaban a punto de hacer era… no lo sabían, no querían saberlo, pero qué más daba si sentían bien, ya el mañana decidiera si era lo correcto.

-

-

-

Para la tabla alcohólica y la tabla 10pairings de Kaname.

En honor de todas aquellas bellas personas cuyos OTP, salen de la norma en el yaoi. Es una pareja rara, casi nadie escribe de ella, así que, aquí está ésta loca haciendo un pequeño aporte. No sé que pareja haga la siguiente vez, tal vez me incline por algo yuri. ¿Alguna pareja que se les ofrezca?

Reviews, las quejas se valen también.


End file.
